ManBearPig Empire
ManBearPig Empire is a country on the Mediterranean Sea. The last ruler of the nation was Zerk1. History The Manbearpig nation was founded by Zerk the 1st to escape Al Gore's "Inconvenient Truth" genocide campaign. Soon, GW4 hit Planet Bob. The Northern Treaty Organization was in the ~ side of the war and declared war on the GOONS alliance. Manbearpig Empire declared war on 1 GOON, but 2 days later, FOK declared war on the NTO. The Manbearpig Empire was at war with 3 FOK nations and 1 GOON. Following the first day of war, ManBearPig Empire won most battles and was holding tough. The next day, a member of Fok attacked ME and offered peace. ME accepted this and soon after peace was declared, that nation declared on ManBearPig Empire again, and then the country went in anarchy. The empire lost the war, and the infrastructure was set to 0. The Manbearpig Empire refused to surrender and continued to fight until FOK withdrew from the War. It is estimated that 8,000 Manbearpig Soldiers gave their lives for the empire during Great War 4. With the help of the Northern Treaty Organization, the Empire was soon rebuilt, and became stronger. The Manbearpig Empire grew and thrived after the war. On March 30, Northern Treaty Organization changed its name to Elitist Global Superstructure. ManBearPig Empire joined since it was a loyal member of the NTO. Soon, the government of EGS was overthrown and war seemed inevitable. Manbearpig Empire believed it be unneeded to fight for a Alliance which it disagreed with. ME joined New Order of Independence soon after the UPS ultimatum. On April 20, 2008, ManBearPig Empire resigned from NOI, ME raided a nation and later found out NOI does not support raiding. Hours later, ManBearPig Empire declared war on The United America for unspeakable offenses against ME. Manbearpig Empire destroyed 40 infrastructure in The United America. Soon, the nation of Lenni-Lenape attacked ManBearPig Empire. Manbearpig Empire launched 2 airstrikes against Lenni-Lenape and they launched 2 ground attacks against ME. The battle was a stale-mate, and Peace was quickly declared. Fearing more attacks from other nations, ME joined the Confederacy where former allies of ME were. It is estimated that 26,000 ManBearPig soldiers died in the 2 wars. Weeks later, Confedereacy merged with NOI to form Carpe Diem, and ME joined. ''Death of the Empire'' On May 3, Zerk1 became insane and suicidal. Zerk1 declared war on Canehda and quit Carpe Diem. Hours later, 3 countries declared war on the ManBearPig Empire. The ME was soon sent into anarchy, and for the next 3 days, bloody battles were fought. Peace was declared with a few of the nations, but ME was constantly at 4 wars. The war slowed down, and ME was able to restore Democracy. Days later, on May 10, ME declared war on Islay, which was one of the 3 FOK nations that ransacked ME during GW4. ME quickly sent Islay into anarchy after the initial attacks. It is estimated 100,000 ManBearPig soldiers died in this conflict. The wars would continue until on May 13, 2008, Manbearpig Empire was destroyed. Military Information The armed forces of the Manbearpig Empire are overseen by Zerk and several other generals. In peace time, the ground forces are usually around 6,000 soldiers. The airforce of the Manbearpig empire are estimated to have 50 military airplanes. Much of the information about the military is shrouded in secret. To join the military in the ME, a citizen must be 19 years old or older and at least half man, half bear, and half pig. REBIRTH ON JUNE 1, 2008, ZERK2, THE DESCENDANT OF ZERK1, FORMED THE COUNTRY OF CAPSLOCKIA.